Eien(Eternity)
by Dee-Chan
Summary: My first crossover. Also my first attempt at Sailor Moon. Plz R&R. Queen Serenity's plan for her daughter to be reborn in the future goes slightly wrong.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon. If I did too many people would be jealous of me. ^_^ So it remains the property of  
their repected owners.   
  
She reached out to grasp his hand when pain lanced through her body. With a small pain-filled gasp she died. Crystalline tears trickled out from the corner of her cerulean blue eyes to sparkle like tiny precious jewels in the air. Her long, silky silver hair fanned out behind her silver/white satin dress.  
  
"Serenity-Hime." Whispered a voice sadly as she watched the scene from below on the ground. Eyes identical to the dead girl became misted with tears. The princess was dead. "Serenity-Sama you have to get out of here." Deplored a small voice from the ground.  
  
The crying woman looked around the rubble filled area before looking down at a small black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. Her daughter was dead but there was still hope for the future. It no longer mattered what happened to her.   
  
Her long hand gently lifted to stare at a wand with a dazzling white jewel on the top of a crescent moon. The powerful jewel was the key. Power at a cost. Her delicate fingers tightened around the wands handle. "No!! Serenity-Sama! You'll die!!" cried out the black cat horrified. "Luna." Smiled the women softly, "It's the only hope for the future."  
  
She held up the wand, her eyes set with grim determination making a wish on the shining gemstone. The jewel pulsed and began to glow brighter and brighter. Silver-white light poured out from the crystal and spread out to the outlying area. The fallen soldiers, the virtuous dead were healed of all their wounds and incased in glowing baubles of light. The light reached the dead princess and enfolded her lovingly in its radiance.   
  
The princesses' death wound was instantly healed and she too was sealed in a protective bauble of light. A young man in princely garb close by the princess was healed and shielded protectively in a simular fashion.  
  
Beads of sweat broke out on the serene face of the mother of the princess, the queen. She couldn't give up yet, everything hadn't been completed. Slowly the queen closed her eyes concentrating, and willed the jewel to more power using her own life energy. The light reached darkness and began to consume it.   
  
With a snarl of defeat the menacing darkness was grudgingly overcome by the silver-white light of the jewel and gradually began to fade away.  
  
With a sigh the queen sank to her knees, her pale face peaceful and fatigue drained "I did it Luna. There may be no more hope now, but there will be hope for the future. Thank you for being such a good friend.."The queen's mouth quirked into a pleased smile. "Serenity-Sama don't die please." Cried the black cat. "Everything will be okay now" assured Queen Serenity.   
  
Tired Queen Serenity lay back completely staring up into the starlit sky, clasping the wand to her chest. Numerous lights containing her loyal subjects began to rise up into the air. The princess and the prince rose up to join the other lights. "Goodbye Luna." Voiced the Queen closing her eyes for the last time. Her soft, rhythmic breathing stopped forever.   
  
  
A short time later the protective bauble containing the princess travelled on it's journey through outer space surrounded by more baubles containing other people. Slowly however the princesses' transportation means drifted away and separated from the others to skim along on its own.  
  
Suddenly intensive silver-white light flickered once, then twice around the princess. When the light dimmed the princess was no where to be seen.  
  
********************  
  
Cold. She was so cold. Shivering the girl opened her clear blue eyes to look around her in confusion. The collapsed rubble of buildings surrounded her place on the dirt ground. She couldn't remember who she was only a name. Serenity. Was that her name? Where was she?  
  
He watched the girl curiously, hidden from view as she woke up and stood up shakily. Her long silver hair was done up in an unusual way. Odango's. Her hair looked like odango's with silver streamers of hair coming out of them to fall below her waist. She wore a beautiful silver-white dress that clung to her body loosely, hinting at possible curves. Her face was heart shaped and angelic with a strange silver moon crescent on her forehead. Beautiful. Who was she?   
  
Smirking he moved out of his hiding place and stepped into the view of the girl. Startled she looked up and starred at him frightened with her blue eyes framed with long silky lashes. "Who are you?" she asked as she stepped back cautiously. "Who are you? Is more appropriate."  
"I..I am Serenity?" said the girl hesitantly stepping back further. "You aren't even sure about your name?" he asked as his slightly long black hair shifted in the breeze. "You didn't say your name." pointed out the girl.   
  
She had a point there. He smirked cruelly frightening the girl further. " I am Juunanagou." "Juunanagou?17. A number?" answered the girl blinking in confusion. "Who are you really?" demanded Juunanagou as he formed a ball of energy in the palm of his hand wanting answers.  
  
Serenity watched horrified as the seemingly young man formed a ball of light in his hand. Juunanagou was more dangerous than he appeared. His stale grey eyes held a cruelness and emptiness in them that made her shudder. Whatever he was he wasn't human. He was going to hurt her she realised.  
  
Laughing sadistically Juunanagou walked towards her as he bounced the ball of energy up and down like a ball. Then he felt something with his internal sensors. Someone powerful. The girl. It piqued his curiosity even further. She would be fun to play a game with before he killed her.  
  
He tossed his energy ball into an undamaged building and watched with enjoyment as the building blew up. It was time for him to go, his sensors had picked up another energy reading. That of someone he was well acquainted with. "Goodbye for now Odango. We'll meet again I assure you."  
  
Juunanagou flew up into the air and flew away from Serenity and the person approaching her. He had been getting bored with his game with Gohan and Trunks lately but the girls appearance was sure to make things more exciting.  
  
Serenity stared at Juunanagou as he flew away. He hadn't killed her for some reason. Why not? What did he have planned for her? Serenity shivered in fright as she remembered his cool, grey eyes. She was afraid of him. A rock crunched under someone's foot nearby. She wasn't alone. Had Juunanagou returned?   
  
Serenity turned and saw someone standing partially blocked by the smoldering ruins of the building that had just been blown up. He was tall and stood confidently. Serenity looked closer and saw that he had black hair. He was looking at her now. "Endymion?" She called out uncertainly. Endymion? Who was that? The name was familiar to her from somewhere. She closed her eyes trying to remember where she knew the name from. She opened her eyes and saw that the person had moved closer to her.   
  
Then he moved into her view. She could see him completely. Serenity knew that whoever Endymion was, this person wasn't him. Where was she?  
  
  
Author notes: Okay theres the prologue. Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^ Then I can continue it.  
Reviews make me happy and I'll write the next part faster.:)*hint* *hint*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon v.v. None of us do. (Unless Naoko or Akira is reading this.) I feel your pain people who wished they owned them...  
  
  
Author Notes: Yay!*laughs happily and dances around* thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue. :) :) :) Chapter 1 will tell ya who the dude was at the end of the prologue. Some of you guessed who it was. ^_^. The Scouts might be in it, I have an idea on how they could be in my story but I don't know if it will work. I'm not sure about Endymion/Mamoru/Darien/Tuxedo Kamen/Mask being in it. Most likely he will not be. I also don't know who Serenity will be with yet. I can't decide. v.v. Sorry. It won't be anyone like Kuririn, Tien, Piccolo(Well he IS Asexual), Chaozu, Muten Roshi(a.k.a. Kamesennin) etc. Enjoy and remember to review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He examined the girl as she starred at him warily. A girl from fairytales. Long silver hair, an odd crescent moon mark on her forehead, and the expensive looking dress fit for nobility or even a goddess. A Megami before his very eyes. What was a girl like her doing here?   
  
Whoever she was, her blue eyes which only held innocence and fear of him couldn't be something evil like the androids. He doubted that she had blown up the building they were standing around So he decided to try to talk to her.  
  
"My name is Son Gohan. Who are you?" he asked as he continued to stare at her in fascination. He had never seen anyone like her before. The poor girl must have been frightened of him because it looked like she was going to run away from him any minute. He figured the girl was uncomfortable with all the staring she was receiving so he looked away from her. He shouldn't have been so rude. "My name is Serenity." the silver-haired girl finally said, while still ready to run away.  
  
Serenity. The name was perfect for someone like her. She was still scared of him. He flashed her a warm, reassuring smile. "Serenity is a nice name. It fits you perfectly."warmly smiled Gohan. Serenity flushed in embarrassment and Gohan mentally kicked himself. Saying that had just made her more uncomfortable. But he still didn't know why she was out here. It was too dangerous for someone like her to be out in the open with Juunanagou and Juuhachigou.   
  
"Why are you out here Serenity? It's too dangerous to be out here alone. Juunanagou and Juuhachigou have been seen around the area recently." asked Gohan.  
  
He didn't anticipate her reaction to his question at all. Serenity's eyes widened in alarm and she began to tremble slightly. " I don't remember how I got here. All I remember is my name. Is Juu..Juunanagou around?" she finally responded . Had she meet Juunanagou before and survived the encounter?  
  
He was about to question her further when he felt it. Serenity's power. It was unlike anything he had ever sensed before. Far different from the ki of any individual. The silver crescent moon on her forehead began to pulse and glow with hidden power, brought out by her fear.  
  
************  
  
The young man had made her panic when he had first walked into her vision. Wild black hair, coal black eyes, and a saddened yet grim look on his face as he glanced at her. The orange gi he wore only added to his overall unruly appearance.   
  
Maybe he was dangerous like Juunanagou. An accomplice or friend of his. Serenity began to think about running away from him if it was possible. As if he knew what she was thinking he smiled slightly and introduced himself as Son Gohan and asked what her name was. At least his name wasn't a number like Juunanagou's. She began to shift on her feet uncomfortable. Gohan was starring at her. As if he realized what she was feeling he averted his lingering gaze to glance around her instead.   
  
That action of his made Serenity decide to tell Gohan her name, though she was still prepared to run for it if she had to. He tried to assure that he wasn't going to harm her by saying how nice her name was, but that only made her embarrassed. It was almost like he was flirting with her, even if he hadn't intended it to look like that.  
  
Then he asked her why she was out here alone, insisting that it was dangerous with Juunanagou and Juuhachigou around. Once again Serenity was reminded that she didn't know anything but her name. And there were more people like Juunanagou. People who might hurt her. Serenity knew she was really afraid of him. She didn't want to be hurt, or die.   
  
Her apprehension began to mount. Juunanagou could come back any minute to get her. Serenity noticed that Gohan was once again starring at her. Like he had never seen anyone like her before. She began to feel off balanced and dizzy.   
  
*******************  
  
Gohan instinctively went and caught Serenity as her power faded away and she fainted. So she was afraid of the androids. Maybe more afraid than normal. He decided to head back to Capsule Corporation with Serenity before anyone began to worry about him. She seemed to have a case of amnesia and she would be safer there than out here alone.   
  
He gently held her securely in his arms as he manipulated his ki with practised ease to rise up into the air leisurely at a slow pace. He turned toward the direction of Capsule Corps. and picked up speed, but then slowed down after a few seconds.   
  
Serenity's dress was flapping into his face when he went fast, blocking his eyes. Gohan looked down at Serenity and tried to puzzle out what to do. She was still passed out and didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon to help him out of the awkward situation.   
Her face was tranquil and peaceful, being unconscious made you forget your worries most of the time. Forget your worries. Had something terribly bad happened to Serenity, triggering her amnesia? Maybe the androids had killed her family.   
  
Gohan almost laughed when the dress began to cover his eyesight again. When he had been distracted, he had sped up from his sluggish pace. He had a solution to the dress problem. He grabbed the bottom hem of the dress and ripped it off to below Serenity's knees.   
  
The sound of the ripping material made him wince to himself. That dress must have cost a fortune. When Serenity woke up he had to apologize to her for ruining her dress. A BIG apology. He left the scrap of the material flutter to the ground on the breeze, then he picked up speed again.  
  
He loved flying. It gave him a sense of Freedom and lifted his spirits. For a few minutes he could forget about the androids and his other worries and enjoy something that hadn't been taken away from him.  
  
******************  
  
Trunks glanced up into the sky with relief as he felt Gohan approaching at a moderate pace. He had begun to worry about his sensei being in trouble. Even if he was a lot stronger than him, the androids were still stronger and always a threat.  
  
He blinked in surprise as he picked up the energy signal of someone else with Gohan. Who could it be? Impatiently he waited for Gohan to come into sight, wanting to fly out to see who it was. But Gohan would yell at him if he did that.   
  
His eyesight was better than normal humans thanks to his Saiyajin heritage, so when Gohan was still on the horizon Trunks noticed that he held something white and silver in his arms. In a few seconds Trunks was able to make out that it was a girl. His mouth gaped open in astonishment. His sensei with a girl? Trunks had always thought that Gohan was only concerned with defeating the androids.  
  
"Is that Gohan coming?" asked his mother as she came up from behind him to stand beside him with a hand on his shoulder. "Yes," replied Trunks still amazed, " And there's a girl with him."  
"A girl?" smiled Bulma cheerfully.   
  
He was happy when his mother was cheerful. Sometimes she was depressed about the deaths of her friends. Goku, Kuririn, Chaozu, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha. They had all fallen, defeated and dead at the hands of the androids. Except for the legendary Son Goku, for he had died before the battle had even begun. With Piccolo's death the dragonballs had disappeared. No one could be wished back from the afterlife.  
  
Even Vegita, the saiyajin no ouji, his father had been murdered by Juunanagou and Juuhachigou. He would never know what his father was like. Would his father be proud of him or would he despise him? His childhood had been ruined by them. The Androids. He would destroy them when he was powerful enough on behalf of those they had slaughtered.  
  
"Hi Gohan! Who's the girl?" asked Bulma as Gohan came in and landed on the ground.   
  
Trunks glanced at the girl in white to get a better look at her. He began to blush after starring at her for a few seconds. The girl in Gohan's arms was around 16,17 years old, only a couple year's older than him. Her eyes were closed in slumber, a peaceful contented smile on her lips. He could use one word to describe her. An angel.  
  
"This is Serenity." said Gohan smiling at Bulma and Trunks. "Why didn't you tell us you were getting married Gohan?" demanded Bulma pouting., "I love weddings." Her eyes grew all starry and she sighed dreamily. Gohan's eye's nearly bulged out of his head. "Married?!!?" he yelled out confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Gohan looked down at Serenity's White-silvery dress and groaned to himself. It did kind of look like a marriage dress. "Hey Gohan. Who is Serenity then?" asked Trunks politely. "I found her all alone when I was investigating a blast I heard in the city. She was all scared and terrified of me. I managed to get her name, and I tried to ask her where she was from but she couldn't remember. Serenity has amnesia I think." sighed Gohan feeling sorry for her. "Poor girl." murmured Bulma as she brushed a stray silvery strand of hair out of Serenity's face. "When I mentioned Juunanagou, she flipped out and that silver crescent moon mark on her forehead began to glow. I think she had an encounter with Juunanagou and it scared her. Then she fainted all of a sudden so I decided to bring her here." continued Gohan as he adjusted the position of the sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
  
"Really?" asked Trunks and Bulma as they starred at the mark on Serenity's forehead. Both had though it was just a tattoo or a birthmark. "Yeah.." answered Gohan. "So she's not your bride then?" asked Bulma. " No of course not." blushed Gohan. "Don't worry Son Gohan, I'm just teasing you," winked Bulma, "Let's bring Serenity in and on a bed. It looks like she'll be sleeping for a while yet."  
  
Gohan nodded and followed Bulma and Trunks into the building carrying Serenity. "You know." said Bulma glancing back, "Serenity looks like a princess."  
  
Gohan's gaze strayed to Serenity's face again. He could see her being a princess. "Sure Bulma san she's a moon princess." joked Gohan as he grinned.   
  
Trunks smiled to himself. He could see Serenity being a princess too. The joke Gohan made surprised him. Gohan was usually not that cheerful and joking. Being around Serenity for such a short period of time had made him more cheerful and open it seemed.  
  
  
***********  
"Serenity-hime" whispered the voices around her like the soft breezes found on the earth. She knew the voices. Serenity's eyes flew open to look around her. Four girls stood around her in a circle. "Mars!! I thought you had died" yelled out Serenity in joy as she went to hug Sailor Mars.   
  
Her body passed through the senshi of fire, causing Serenity to fall. It was then that Serenity noticed that the bodies of the senshi of the planets Mercury, Venus , Mars, and Jupiter were translucent . "We're dead princess." Mars pointed out as she gestured at her body for emphasis. "We have something important to tell you Serenity-hime." sadly smiled Mercury. "Where's Endymion?!" asked Serenity looking around frantically. " Calm down Serenity-hime. He's part of what we have to tell you." said Venus not looking Serenity in the eyes. "We only have a bit of time to tell you about your problem before you wake up.." Jupiter mentioned.  
  
  
  
Okay that's kinda a mean place to stop it. Sorry.v.v Stay tuned for chapter 2 where Serenity's BIG problem will be revealed and Juunanagou will make another appearance for those Juunana-Chan fans. With Juuhachigou of course. I need to know if people are even reading my story so please review. Only 5 reviews and I'll continue.  
  
Questions?Comments?Flames?(hopefully I get none of those ^_^v) you can e-mail me at  
Forestgirl_17@hotmail.com   
DeeChan :) 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay I've been out of town camping over the past couple of days, sorry about the delay  
in getting chapter 2 out. v.v. I hope everyone likes chapter 2 though. :) Thanks to everyone who  
reviewed chapter one also. :) :) :) :)*cheers happily* I know my spelling isn't the greatest, so if  
anyone would like to proofread chapter 3 for me, just e-mail me at Forestgirl_17@hotmail.com  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma found both her son, Trunks and Gohan watching over Serenity when she came into the  
empty bedroom that Serenity had been brought to. Trunks was sitting half asleep in a chair  
beside the small bed, while Gohan was leaning against the wall keeping an eye on both his  
martial arts student and Serenity.  
  
They were so preoccupied that they hadn't noticed her yet. Bulma smiled and quietly walked  
into the room to stand beside Gohan near the wall. It made her glad to see both Gohan and  
Trunks look so relaxed and peaceful when they were usually so concerned about defeating the  
androids.  
  
"So where do you think she came from Bulma?"asked Gohan as he turned his head to look at  
her. She grinned a bit at thinking that she could actually walk into a room without one of them  
noticing, then looked thoughtfully at Serenity for a few seconds before answering. "I don't think  
she's from around here at all by her appearance, but maybe she's even from another dimension."  
  
"Another Dimension?!" muttered Gohan standing away from the wall, "What makes you think  
that?" "It's the most logical answer I can think of right now." Shrugged Bulma. She pretended to  
yawn to cover a grin on her face. The look on Gohan's face was humorous. First sceptical and  
unbelieving, then his face turned thoughtful as the logical part of his mind kicked in to consider  
what she had said.  
  
A rumbling noise sounded from the chair and Gohan and Bulma turned to stare at Trunks. "Sorry  
that was my stomach." apologised Trunks as his cheeks turned red and he put a hand over his  
stomach guiltily in embarrassment.   
  
A small amused smile flickered across Gohan's face then was gone just as quickly. "I thought  
you would be hungry guys. I made some supper for you." Said Bulma. "Really!?" said Trunks  
jumping up with an excited look on his face. "I'm starved!"  
  
Bulma and Gohan exchanged worried glaces. Trunks must have been really hungry to act like  
that. Usually he was more restrained and calm. Polite was another word that came to their  
minds.  
  
"I'll be down in a sec okay mom? Thanks for making us supper." Thanked Trunks as he pushed  
her out of the room and down the hall. Bulma blinked and walked down the hallway. She  
understood that her son probably had something to ask his sensei that he didn't want her to hear.  
If it was about Serenity then she was happy that her son was showing interest in other things  
besides training to defeat the androids.  
  
"Okay Trunks you're lucky your mom didn't get mad for pushing her out of the room like that.  
What do you want to ask me? You obviously want to ask me something without your mother  
hearing." Pointed out Gohan as he quirked up an eyebrow questionably.  
  
Trunks sighed as he looked at Serenity before carefully replying "You know about Serenity's  
power level right?" "Of course," nodded Gohan, "It's really high. Not close to ours but still  
remarkable and different from any kind of ki I've sensed before."   
  
Her high, unusual power level hadn't been one of the first things he had noticed about her. Just  
when Gohan was bringing her into Capsule Corps. to lie down had he noticed it. It was purer  
than anything he could describe in words, as white as her soul. He had to frame his next question  
carefully so his sensei wouldn't get suspicious about why he was asking it.  
  
"Do you think she can fight Gohan?" he asked while purposely not looking at Serenity. Trunks  
watched as Gohan considered the possibility that Serenity could fight before shaking his head  
slightly. "No, I don't think so Trunks." Trunks opened his mouth to ask his next more important  
question but was cut off by Gohan before he could say anything. "I can see what you're going to  
ask me next. If I would train her because of her power level."  
  
Trunks nodded his head. That was what he had been about to ask him. Would Gohan train  
Serenity? He thought that the androids were their concern and not Serenity's. Involving her  
would be wrong and selfish of them. He ignored a part of his mind that didn't want to see  
Serenity get hurt in any way, to protect her. He had just met her less than two hours ago. He  
couldn't have feelings about her.  
  
He was startled when Gohan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry kid. I won't  
train her unless she wants to. There's no reason for her to fight if she doesn't want to. We'll get  
rid of the androids soon," promised Gohan with certainty, "Now let's go to the kitchen and eat,  
I'm getting hungry now too and your mom is a great cook."  
  
Trunks started to follow his mentor out but stopped. "Another question huh. Well what is it??"  
requested Gohan as he stopped too. "Was my mom really a bad cook before I was born?" asked  
Trunks.  
  
Gohan shuddered as he thought back to a trip long ago to Namek to find the dragonballs and the  
spaghetti like substance that Bulma had forced him and Kuririn to eat. He had envied Dende,  
because he only needed to drink water. He smiled at the memories and glanced back at Trunks,  
"Let me tell you a story about when I, your mom, and Kuririn went to Namek. Something more  
scarier than Freeza, the horrors of Bulma's cook pot."  
  
**********************  
  
Bulma looked up from the counter as Gohan and Trunks came walking into the kitchen  
laughing. When they saw that she was in the kitchen they stopped laughing and cast nervous  
glances at her, obviously worried that she had heard what they were laughing about. "Okay  
what's so funny?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot impatiently  
in waiting. "Err nothing mom. Mmm that food smells great huh Gohan?" insisted Trunks as he  
looked to Gohan for help in getting out of trouble.  
  
"Okay I'll leave you guys alone to eat," shrugged Bulma not believing what her son had said,  
"The food's on the table. I'm heading to the lab. Tell me when Serenity wakes up okay?""Okay  
mom" replied Trunks, his eyes filled with curiosity. His mothers secret project. What was it?  
  
Bulma walked out of the kitchen and headed down the hallway until she came to a door with a  
lock on it. She took out a key and unlocked the door, revealing a short corridor with another  
door at the end.   
  
She walked down the short passageway and pressed her palm onto a small smooth panel on the  
left hand side of the wall and glanced straight ahead into the eye scanner and waited.  
"Identification confirmed as subject Bulma Briefs, proceed." droned a computer voice. Bulma  
typed in a password on the other side of the door on another panel and stepped back as the door  
swung open.  
  
She moved her hand into the dark room and flicked on a light switch on the wall. The room  
flooded with light revealing a machine, its exact purpose unclear, with the word Hope written  
across the body of it.   
  
Bulma smiled as she looked at her greatest invention she had built yet. Just a few more days and  
it would be complete. With a slight adjustment it could hold more weight though. It would  
require more time to recharge between jumps but it might be worth it.  
  
****************************************  
  
Serenity stared at the four princesses who were also the Sailor Scouts of the solar systems inner  
planets, afraid of what they would have to say about her problem.  
  
"What problem?" Serenity asked as she looked from one princess to the next. They now wore  
silk dresses in the colors that represented their planets. Dark Blue on the smart, quiet princess of  
Mercury, pale Orange on the leader of the Sailor Scouts the kindhearted Princess of Venus,  
flaming blood red on the fiery tempered princess of Mars, and forest green on the tall, battle  
loving princess of Jupiter. The symbols of their planets blazed on their forehead.  
  
"Do you remember dying Hime-Sama?" asked Venus as she smoothed the wrinkles in her dress.  
  
"Please Venus just call me Serenity, that goes for the rest of you guys okay?" protested Serenity  
with a slight frown. "Okay Serenity. Do you remember?" insisted Venus as she finished  
smoothing out non-existent wrinkles .  
  
"I..I remember dying and everything before that." Serenity managed to get out as tears began to  
trickle down her cheeks.  
  
Everything was gone. The Moon kingdom, the people, her mother, friends and most important to  
her Endymion. She would never have any of that back now.  
  
"That's good that you remember. Everything will be okay Serenity." assured Venus as the others  
nodded in agreement.  
  
"How can everything end up being okay? We all died, yet I somehow ended up in a strange place  
where events seem to have gone almost as bad as they did on the Moon. There is destruction and  
a sense of death hanging over everything. Why?" sniffled Serenity as she looked at the others  
with imploring tear filled eyes for answers.  
  
The others looked away guilty at not being able to help out. "Listen to what I have to say  
Serenity." requested Mars her eyes burning with an inner fire. Serenity nodded her head not  
trusting herself to say anything.  
  
"We all died, but the Ginzuishou brought us back to life in a way on your mothers final wish.  
We're going to be reborn. We have a second chance. A chance to stop Metallia and have a happy  
life afterwards. However there was a problem when the Ginzuishou resurrected you... "  
  
"And the problem was?" asked Serenity blinking confused in what kind of problem there could  
be. "Well," continued Mercury instead of Mars, "When the Ginzuishou resurrected you it sensed  
a doubt you have buried deep within your soul. A doubt that could cause problems when we're  
reborn, since Endymion's going to be reborn in the future too."   
  
"Endymion's going to be reborn too!" smiled Serenity happily as she wiped away her tears.  
"Then why isn't he here? You haven't told me everything have you? What's my doubt?" "Not  
yet Serenity," smiled Jupiter at the multiple questions, "I get the best part to tell you. The  
Ginzuishou sensed doubt in your love of Endymion. Your love would have to be true because  
when you're reborn you'll be with Endymion for an eternity. If it turns out you don't truly love  
him, you'd be stuck with him and be miserable."  
  
"I love Endymion!" protested Serenity, "We even died together!!" "But is it true love? Or just  
infatuation?" sighed Venus unhappy at what she about to say. " Before the Ginzuishou broke up  
into pieces it sent you to the world you are on now for a test. A test of your love of Endymion. If  
you pass you'll be reborn with Endymion. Fail and you'll be stuck where you are right now."  
  
"What?" squeaked Serenity her eyes growing large in disbelief. "Of course I'll pass. I'll prove  
that I love Endymion!"  
  
The scouts smiled and began to grow even dimmer than they already were. "You're so lucky  
Serenity. The guys on the Earth you're on are cute!" sighed Jupiter dreamily. The others looked  
at the boy-crazy Princess Jupiter/Sailor Jupiter and shook their heads in disapproval.  
"I'm on an Earth? But there's no moon." mentioned Serenity thoughtfully. What had happened  
to the moon? The lack of its presence made her feel empty inside. Then she noticed that the  
other Hime's were beginning to grow dimmer.   
  
"Guys. You're disappearing on me!" panicked Serenity as she once again tied to touch one of  
her friends. "That means you're waking up Princess" smiled Mercury. " Before you wake up  
there's one last thing we have to tell you. You won't remember meeting us, and you won't  
remember Endymion unless you pass the test. However you will remember who you are now."  
added Mercury.  
  
Serenity's face paled as she analysed what the senshi of Mercury had said. Then her face grew  
determined. She wouldn't fail. She wouldn't betray Endymion. She would prove that their love  
was eternal.  
  
Then Serenity awoke to stare up into the face of a boy a couple years younger than her. A face  
that didn't seem like it would hurt her. She smiled cheerfully at him and sat up. "Hi I'm  
Serenity. Who are you?"   
  
************************  
  
Trunks watched as the sleeping girl blinked and opened her eyes. She seemed a lot more happy  
and serene after her nap. Serenity then introduced herself very politely with even a slight bow of  
her head and asked what his name was. "Trunks Briefs." he introduced himself with a slight  
bow.  
  
"What?" he asked as Serenity tried in vain to stop herself from giggling. "I'm sorry Trunks. It's  
alright that I call you Trunks right? But your name is very unusual.." "It's alright if you call me  
by my first name." replied Trunks.  
  
He did not understand what was so funny about his name. He knew it would be rude to say it but  
her hair reminded him of Odango's.  
  
Serenity's stomach grumbled and she blushed in embarrassment before saying "Sorry." "You  
hungry?" asked Trunks as he heard Serenity's Stomach make noises again.   
  
She lowered her head to hide the embarrassed flush that had spread across her face. Her stomach  
always made noises in the most inappropriate situations. She was hungry so she nodded her  
head.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen then and find you some food." Trunks said with a friendly grin. "Okay."  
grinned back Serenity at the though of food.  
  
She stood up and looked down at her dress. Her beautiful dress ruined. She was silent for a few  
seconds and Trunks thought she was going to be upset, but she looked up with a bright, cheerful  
smile and said "I don't know what happened to my dress, but I never really liked wearing it so  
it's okay that it's ripped. Now you said there was food in the kitchen didn't you?"  
  
Trunks nodded and his head in agreement, not quite believing what he had just witnessed and  
yelped when Serenity grabbed his arm and dashed out of the room. "Which way?" asked  
Serenity as she stopped in the hallway. "Left." Trunks managed to get out before being dragged  
off again.   
  
******************  
  
Juunanagou landed on the ground when a flash of something that was white/silver caught his  
attention. He looked around searching for what he thought he had seen from above. Juuhachigou  
landed gracefully on the ground a few seconds after him.  
  
"Why did you land all of a sudden Juunanagou?" she asked while looking around for something  
that could have caught his attention.  
  
Juunanagou turned back to stare at his twin and android partner and held up a large white-silvery  
scrap of fabric in his hand. "This" he said simply.  
  
Juuhachigou shook her head and wondered if Juunanagou had a loss wire or something. Was he  
going to make a bandana out of that or something? An amused smirk broke out on her face. "The  
Odango girl was wearing this." explained Juunanagou with a shrug. "Oh the girl with the strange  
energy and even stranger hair style. Why didn't you kill her. We should kill Goku's brat and  
Vegita's brat while we're at it." suggested Juuhachigou.  
  
"You have no sense of fun Juuhachigou. If we're going to kill them we might as well have a  
little fun before we do it."pointed out Juunanagou. "I'll go along with what you think for now  
any ways." sighed Juuhachigou exasperated.  
  
  
  
Okay there's chapter 2. It was a bit longer than chapter 1. Hope you all liked it. ^_^ There will  
be another major problem for Serenity in Chapter 3 making things even more chaotic.(yes  
another problem.) A clue to the problem is the lack of a certain object. ^_~ Remember to review.  
Just 5 and I'll continue. Questions? Comments? And the dreaded flames? Send them to  
Forestgirl_17@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

  
Sorry for the extremely long delay in the new chapter.*bows* First  
Fanfiction.net was messing up and then I got discouraged with chapter 3.  
Then there was school and I had writers block when I was rewriting  
chapter 3. I would like to thank Alikia for being my muse and  
encouraging me to finish 3 after my confidence was shattered. Arigatou!   
I don't think I ever put a disclaimer on the other chapters so..   
  
I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Trunks watched in fascination as Serenity began to consume vast amounts  
of food. More that his sensei Gohan could eat in one meal. But at least  
the food was at least eaten in a polite manner. Now he knew what his  
mother experienced when she watched him or Gohan eat.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes okay Serenity?" said Trunks getting up  
from the table. "Okay Trunks" replied Serenity in-between bites to eat.  
  
Trunks got up and went down the hallways of Capsule Corp. Both his  
mother and his sensei would want to know that their guest had awoken. On  
the way to his mother's lab he stopped at the gravity room and thought  
about his father.  
  
Once a room like it had been used by his father, Vegita the Saiyan no  
Ouji but his father had been dead for many years now. He had died when  
he was still an infant so of course Trunks didn't remember him, killed  
by the androids 17 and 18.   
  
From stories told by his mother and Gohan, Vegita had been an arrogant,  
uncaring, proud man, but with immense power. His mother had been  
convinced that under Vegita's cold exterior was a softer, caring person.  
But his mother had loved Vegita and had maybe seen things in him that  
couldn't and hadn't existed.  
  
He stopped and let his hands trail over the cold metal door before  
pressing a circular yellow button on a keypad. Then he leaned up against  
the wall and waited for Son Gohan to exit from inside. Idly Trunks began  
to play with his pale lavender hair as he waited for Gohan. It seemed  
that recently he had been thinking about his father a lot. His mother  
would probably say it was because he was growing up, or something like  
that.   
********************  
  
After about an hour of watching over the strange, beautiful girl he had  
found who had said her name was Serenity, Gohan left the room and headed  
towards the gravity chamber to train and mediate. He knew that when she  
awoke Trunks would come and find him. But the girl would probably be  
unconscious for a while yet and he didn't want to waste time that could  
be spent training.  
  
When she awoke, he wanted answers. Who was she? Where had she come from?  
Why was she here? Was she a threat or in danger? And most important, he  
wanted to know about the strange power he saw within her. Power that was  
kind of familiar to him.  
  
He sat in a meditative position and closed his eyes, taking a deep  
breath. Then he recalled a rainy day nearly three years ago, a day he  
could and would never forget. The day he had nearly died at the hands of  
the Androids.  
  
The day had started out cheerful enough. He had taken Trunks out to a  
meadow to train, trying to make him be able to transform into a Super  
Saiyan. But Trunks never managed to quite reach and obtain the next  
level in power.   
  
Gohan knew he was hard on Trunks in training, but Trunks had to be  
strong enough or the androids would kill him one day. They had murdered  
all of the other fighters, his friends and millions upon millions of  
others.  
  
But then they had shown up, the android's 17 and 18. He had tried to  
protect Trunks. He had yelled at him to go back to Capsule Corporation  
but the boy had still gotten beaten up by Juuhachigou and Juunanagou  
despite his best efforts likewise. Then laughing like it was funny that  
they had nearly killed Trunks, the androids had flown off.  
  
After Gohan had brought Trunks back to Capsule Corporation, he had gone  
in search of the androids. He had been so angry, he had let anger and  
revenge blind him to reason and he had almost died because of it.  
  
In one of the many devastated cities they had ambushed him. Turning  
Super Saiyan he had obtained the upper hand. But that hadn't lasted for  
very long. After he had been smashed into a building for a third time,  
Gohan had realized that going after them had been a bad decision. He  
couldn't defeat them on his own.  
  
It had begun to rain softly as he fought for his life against Juunanagou  
and Juuhachigou. The rain was good at washing away the blood that seeped  
from several wounds he had. Several more bones were broken. One of his  
ribs had broken and had punctured his left lung. Slowly he was choking  
on his own blood and bodily fluids that were flowing inevitably into his  
lungs. However he doubted that he would live long enough to die that  
way.  
  
They were toying with him, like they always did. The androids could have  
easily killed him anytime, yet they seemed to enjoy torturing him, as if  
seeing him and others in pain was their pleasure. But this time was  
different, they had tired of their little games with him and this fight  
was for keeps.  
  
He wouldn't be a coward, he would die bravely like the other Z fighters  
had. Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Piccolo-San, Yamcha, Choatzu, Vegita had all  
been brave when they had died at their hands.  
  
Then Juuhachigou had kicked him, sending him crashing into the ground  
unable to get up anymore even though he wanted to. His hair had darkened  
and turned back to black as he had slipped out of Super saiyajin mode.  
Juunanagou and Juuhachigou had hovered over him with cruel smirks on  
their faces. They knew that Gohan knew that they weren't going to let  
him live this time.  
  
Juunanagou had powered up a small energy blast, small but still enough  
to kill him easily."We are being nice in ending your misery like this  
Saiyan. Do you see that? " Had asked Juuhachigou with a small unpleasant  
smile plastered on her face. Not bothering trying to answer her, Gohan  
had let his eyes close peacefully waiting for the end. He had tried his  
hardest but it just hadn't been good enough to defeat them.  
  
But the end had never come. He heard the blast coming towards him but it  
never reached him. A warm, tingly feeling encased his body and shielded  
him. Sighing he had welcomed the feeling thinking he was dying where in  
the afterlife he would be reunited with his friends and family, but that  
wasn't the case.  
  
Trunks had found him hours later unconscious and healed of all his  
injuries. How he had survived the androids and where they had gone he  
couldn't explain. Trunks had asked too many questions, questions that  
Gohan couldn't answer if he wanted to.  
  
Sweat trickled down Gohan's back, plastering his shirt to his back as he  
opened his eyes and stood up. The gravity suddenly began dropping and  
reverted back to one in the room.   
  
Someone from outside must have turned it off to get his attention.  
Scanning quickly he picked out Trunks distinctive energy signature just  
outside the room. That must have meant the girl was awake then.   
  
Before he left the room, he stared down at his left arm thoughtfully  
before flexing his fingers experimentally. He was lucky it was still  
there for it had been almost lost in a different battle with the  
androids.   
  
Maybe the fight where he had almost died and the fight where he had  
almost lost his arm were connected somehow. Though he didn't recall any  
of the strange energy during the battle where his arm had been nearly  
severed.  
  
Sighing Gohan went out the door and saw Trunks leaning lazily against  
the wall. "Is she awake?" asked Gohan brushing damp sweat drenched hair  
out of his eyes. "Uh huh" replied Trunks standing up to stand in front  
of him and stretching his arms. "She's in the kitchen eating..a lot of  
food" he added with an amused smile.  
  
"Girls are very sensitive about how much they eat and weigh Trunks, I  
wouldn't say that to her it might hurt her feelings." grimaced Gohan in  
remembrance thinking back to the time he had asked Bulma how much she  
weighed. "What's wrong with asking that if you're just curious?" frowned  
Trunks crossing his arms in perplexity. "Trust me Trunks," assured  
Gohan, "I don't want to see you in serious trouble, one of the worst  
things you can do is to ask much they weigh. That or ask them how old  
they are." "When did you learn so much about women sensei?" teased  
Trunks with an impish smile. "Why don't you go get your mother? She  
wanted to know when Serenity was awake. Then we can ask Serenity a few  
questions." Requested Gohan sternly as he began to push Trunks down the  
hallway towards Bulma's lab. "Umm okay." Agreed Trunks walking down the  
hallway.  
  
Gohan smiled a bit wistfully before walking down the hallway in the  
opposite direction towards the kitchen. Sometimes he was a bit envious  
of Trunks, who could still sometimes be happy and carefree despite all  
that had happened to him and the world.   
********************************  
  
Juunanagou laughed cruelly as he put his right foot down harder on the  
petal. The black roofless car's engine roared as it sped up. The screams  
of people running out in front of the car was like beautiful music to  
his ears.  
  
They were like insects to him, small, powerless nothings, though he  
admitted to himself that they could be amusing at times. He laughed  
louder as the car smashed into someone with a bone crushing crunch. The  
body hit the windshield cracking it slightly before falling limply to  
the ground to rest in the dust raised up by the speeding car.   
  
"Stupid human cracked the windshield of the car." Sneered Juunanagou in  
anger as he ran over another screaming human. "What's so great about  
this car?" yawned Juuhachigou in extreme bordrem as she brushed her  
windblown hair back behind her ears. "This is a top of the line classic  
car Juuhachigou, and a GTX Convertible manufactured 25 years ago. Only  
500 were made so of course they're very rare. You should appreciate good  
machinery when you see it." Smirked Juunanagou as he patted the posh  
leather upholstery seats.  
  
Juuhachigou rolled her eyes and slid her feet down from the dashboard.  
"I'll never understand you Juunanagou or your weird interest in cars.  
Gero left in too many human traits in you for my liking." She stood up  
dramatically and stretched her arms before flying out of the car."I'm  
going to go do something that's actually fun. Enjoy running over these  
humans." "You just have no sense of what real fun is Juuhachigou." He  
replied speeding up even more as Juuhachigou flew off.  
  
He chuckled softly as he drove along off-roading and running over humans  
he happened to drive near. It was calming in a way for him when he was  
doing this. Doing something he had complete, utter control over. Control  
no one could take from him. Power. Power he enjoyed welding over those  
who were weaker, like humans who were so weak and fragile.  
  
Juunanagou knew that he was vastly different from them. Similar in  
appearances but then the resemblances stopped. He couldn't help  
resenting humans and what they had because of what he had lost. No, he  
didn't just resent them for it, he hated and despised them for it.  
Somehow he felt cheated by Gero and the rest of the world. They knew  
what their purpose in life was, while his had been taken away from him.  
They had their precious emotions and each other, while that had yet  
again been taken all away from him.  
  
Or at least most of it. Juuhachigou kept on complaining that he was too  
human and displayed too many of their desires for her liking. Feh. What  
did she know? She just wanted to kill everyone and be done with it, but  
where was the enjoyment and satisfaction in that?  
  
It would only prove one thing, that they truly were just soul less  
machines in the guise of humans. Only carefully camouflaged weapons of  
mass destruction.  
  
Then he couldn't help thinking about her. Serenity. She was so  
unforgettably human in her small personality quirks. Oh how he had  
savored how what she was thinking showed so plainly on her face. Her  
obvious fear and terror of him.  
  
He hadn't killed her either. Oh the brat Gohan being around was just an  
excuse for himself not to kill her. How ironic it would have been for  
Gohan to come onto the scene, see beautiful Serenity then watch as she  
was blasted into thousands of pieces with him being able to do nothing  
to stop it.  
  
Something deep down inside him had stopped himself from killing  
Serenity. Something buried beneath his artificial and false existence.  
************************************************  
  
Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan walked into the kitchen together and stopped  
when they saw Serenity waiting for them there.  
  
The plates were stacked into a neat pile by the sink and a teenage girl  
was sitting in a chair with her head held high and her hands crossed  
sedately in her lap.  
  
Bulma found her eyes watering when she looked into Serenity's eyes. Her  
cerulean blue eyes held such a sadness in them that it was so  
heartbreaking to see them.  
  
"This is my mom Bulma Briefs." Trunks said as he motioned towards her.  
Bulma smiled warmly at the girl before asking, "Your name is Serenity  
right dear?" "Yes," nodded Serenity, "Thank you for the hospitality  
you've shown me, when I'm a complete stranger to you." "It's no problem,  
though we do have a few questions for you to answer because of our  
circumstances.""I understand." Nodded Serenity in understanding as she  
looked into Bulma's eyes.  
  
Bulma, Gohan and Trunks each took seats around the table. "I suppose  
you're wondering where I am from?" asked Serenity smiling gently as she  
looked at each of them in turn. "Well the clothes you were found in are  
quite exaggarant thats for sure." Replied Trunks as he turned to smile  
at Serenity. Serenity blushed and lowered her head in embarassment.  
  
'Well,' thought Bulma to herself, the girl certainly wasn't used to a  
compliment. So sad. Though the girl tried to hide it, Bulma could tell  
that Serenity was upset about something. Something very terrible had  
happened to her, and talking about it would probably make Serenity feel  
better. "Why don't you tell us about where you are from? About  
yourself." Requested Bulma as she got up from her chair. "All right,"  
replied Serenity hesitantly, "But it will take awhile to tell.." "That's  
why I'm going to make tea." Bulma said as she grabbed the teakettle and  
set it on the stove.  
  
"Well I guess I should start with that I'm not from the Earth," began  
Serenity, "This is the Earth right?" Bulma tried to keep from laughing  
as Trunks nodded his head positively with his eyes widened in a very  
comical way.  
******************************************  
  
A beautiful sobbing blond haired girl was crying more than one of the  
bodies as he drove back a short time later. She looked up with a  
horrified gasp as she finally noticed that he was driving directly  
towards her. She reminded him of the other girl named Serenity from  
earlier. Smirking to himself he turned the wheel slightly and avoided  
hitting the girl who was paralyzed with fear in the same spot by mere  
inches.  
  
Serenity. Why he couldn't get the human girl out of his head? Juunanagou  
found that whenever his mind wandered he would find himself thinking  
about her. It was beginning to annoy him because he didn't know why he  
was thinking about her so much. Grudgingly he admitted to himself  
privately that she was beautiful. Of all the human girls he had looked  
at before killing them, she was the most beautiful.   
  
But it wasn't just that. There was something more to her, besides the  
strange power that she had shown briefly. He was curious about the power  
and wanted answers because obviously she wasn't a normal girl.  
  
He skidded the car to a stop and jumped out walking towards the  
frightened girl who was still crying. Her sobbing was grating on his  
sensors and he began to frown angerly as he glared icily at her.  
  
When she took a moment to stop crying and look up, she saw him looming  
over her ominously. With a squeak of panic she began to crawl away from  
him. "Oh please miss!" he begged trying to sound nice and harmless, "I  
promise I wouldn't hurt you, I just want to ask you something."  
  
While he was saying this, he casually blocked the girl from crawling  
away."Tell me," he asked as he helped the girl stand up, "There is this  
girl I can't stop thinking about. Do you have any ideas on why I just  
can't stop thinking about her?"  
  
Blondie was still sobbing after he asked her the question. His question  
had been kind of lame but maybe the girl knew the answer he didn't have.  
Sighing in exasperation Juunanagou patted her back trying to calm her  
down so he could get an answer out of her. " There, There. I promised I  
wouldn't hurt you and I won't. I just want you to answer my question and  
then I'll leave."  
  
Eventually after what seemed an eternity to him, Blondie stopped crying  
and began to hiccup repeatedly. "You'll let me go if I tell you?" she  
hiccuped while glancing back at the motionless body behind them. Clearly  
the fool lying back there meant something to the girl.   
  
Juunanagou nodded his head and replied smoothly, "I promise." Blondie  
looked down and whispered softly, "Sometimes when a guy can't stop  
thinking about a girl, he has feelings for her."  
  
He stared down at the girl for several seconds in faint shock. What she  
suggested couldn't possibly be true, WASN'T true. He was Juunanagou, the  
most powerful being in the world. He wasn't human and he didn't have the  
weak, pathetic emotions that they had. There had to be another answer.  
  
Gradually his eyes began to narrow in rage as he moved away from the  
girl. " I don't think I like what you said Blondie." Juunanagou growled  
as he powered up a small sphere of energy. "You promised to let me go."  
Accused the blond haired girl as tears began to trail down her cheeks  
again. "Oh I promised but she never did" Juunanagou pointed up into the  
sky while laughing.  
  
The girls' puffy red eyes traveled upwards and widened to nearly the  
size of saucers when she saw Juuhachigou hovering up above with her arms  
crossed. Once again she began to try to escape by crawling away.  
  
"Now where does Blondie think she's going off to?" chuckled Juunanagou  
as he fired the small blast off in front of the girl, creating a large  
crater leaving her unharmed but unable to escape. "I don't know."  
Responded Juuhachigou as she floated in front of the girl and starred at  
her. "Oh she's pretty Juunanagou. Did you play games with her?" teased  
Juuhachigou as she grabbed the girl roughly by the chin and tilted her  
head up to get a better look at her. "Don't be absurd Juuhachigou you  
know she's not my type." Snorted Juunanagou disdainfully. "Ah yes,"  
Juuhachigou smirked as she looked at the prone figure still lying by the  
car, "I forgot that you prefer the more innocent, untouched types."  
  
"Whatever Juuhachigou. I thought that it was you who went for the  
innocent, untouched types, I'm leaving now too, by the way." Snapped  
Juunanagou in irritation as he stalked off towards the car. " I guess  
that means Blondie here is mine to dispose of." Concluded Juuhachigou as  
she released the girls' head and floated back a bit.  
  
A blood curdling scream was heard a few seconds later followed closely  
by an explosion.   
  
After the dust cleared Juunanagou was relieved to see that the  
convertible was unharmed. Juuhachigou was sitting in the passenger seat  
with her legs back up on the dashboard. "Hurry up and get your butt in  
here!" she yelled out impatiently.  
  
Snorting indignantly Juunanagou walked over and climbed into the  
driver's seat. "So sis," he grinned impishly, "Anywhere special you  
wanna go?"  
"Let's go to an amusement park." Grinned back Juuhachigou.  
  
So once again they went on their merry way to have more fun.  
***************************************************  
  
Bulma stared down at her teacup, with her long delicate fingers wrapped  
around the china cup tightly. Teardrops fell unnoticed into the murky  
depths of the cup. Trunks and Gohan were shifting uncomfortably in their  
seats. Bulma was still trying to grasp all that the teenage girl had  
said. It was just so unbelievable and terrible.  
  
It just made Bulma unhappy knowing that in other dimensions people had  
to go through simular situations that had happened here. Serenity had  
lost everything. Her family, friends and home had all been taken away by  
an evil simular to that of the androids. She was a lone survivor who had  
been sent here somehow. Serenity had said that she suspected that her  
mother Queen Serenity had as a last ditch effort, had sacrificed herself  
to save her.  
  
Even now Serenity had a miserable look on her face. Bulma knew all too  
well what the expression was too. For she herself had felt that way when  
almost everyone she knew had died. People she had cared deeply about.  
Serenity was feeling guilty.   
  
She could almost imagine what Serenity was thinking right now. Why was  
she alive when everyone else was dead? If she had done something  
different would they still be alive? Why did she deserve to live more  
than the thousands of others who had perished?  
  
"Listen Serenity," sighed Bulma as she put a reassuring hand on the  
younger woman's shoulder, "You can stay here for as long as you like."  
"Thank you Bulma, but I don't want to impose on your hospitality."  
Replied Serenity in gratitude as another tear slide down her face to  
spill onto her cup. "Nonsense!" exclaimed Bulma startling Trunks into  
falling out of his seat, "You've seen what it's like outside. Being on  
your own out there would just be foolish." "She's right." Agreed Trunks  
as he got from the floor massaging his head as he winced in pain,  
"Besides Gohan and I can protect you easier if you're here!"  
  
An image of Gohan and Trunks in knights armor kneeling before Serenity  
on a throne flashed into Bulma's head. She hid the tiny smile that broke  
out onto her face. Serenity was a princess after all but she had made it  
quite clear when she had been talking that she preferred to be called  
just Serenity and not Princess Serenity. Titles it seemed made Serenity  
very uncomfortable.  
  
"You would protect me?" blinked Serenity in surprise as Trunks sat back  
down in his seat. "Of course!" agreed Trunks, "Right Gohan?" he asked  
turning to look at his sensei Gohan who had remained mostly silent  
throughout the discussion, only asking a few questions now and then.  
"Umm if she needs to be, I guess I will." Gohan responded carefully.  
"Thank you." Said Serenity as she bowed her head gratefully in thanks.  
  
"Now that you're going to be staying here, we have to do something about  
your clothes. You can't keep on wearing that ruined dress!" exclaimed  
Bulma happily. She was going to like having another woman around the  
place, besides her son Trunks seemed to have taken an immediate liking  
to Serenity. It was about time her son became interested in girls. "My  
dress is sort of wrecked, isn't it?" pointed out Serenity as she lifted  
up the bottom of her dress for emphasis.  
  
Bulma watched as Gohan turned his head away guiltily. It didn't go  
unnoticed by Serenity however. "It's okay Gohan. I don't like wearing  
dresses any ways. Is it okay for me to call you Gohan?" she asked  
looking up into Gohan's face hopefully. "You can call me Gohan if you  
want to." Shrugged Gohan not masking the relief that Serenity wasn't  
upset at him from his face.  
  
"Well then, lets go find something for you to wear. I think some of my  
old clothes might fit you for now until we can get some better ones."  
Bulma got up and motioned Serenity to follow her. Serenity got up and  
followed her out of the kitchen  
****************************************  
  
  
Serenity couldn't help crying a bit more as they walked down the  
hallway. She was just so thankful that there were nice people like  
Bulma, Trunks and Gohan here on the Earth. If Gohan hadn't shown up when  
he had...she closed her eyes and willed herself to not think about it  
but she couldn't help it, she knew that most likely if he hadn't been  
there she would have been killed. If she had died then she would have  
been reunited with those she cared about. Serenity knew that they  
wouldn't want her thinking that, but she couldn't help herself.  
****************************************  
  
"So it looks like we can sense that weird power in Serenity because  
she's from the moon in another dimension." Said Trunks as he munched on  
an apple with a calculating look on his face. "It would seem so."  
Replied Gohan as he looked back at Trunks and figured out what he was  
thinking about. " We can't let her get involved in our problems here."  
Added Gohan as an afterthought.  
  
Trunks looked up with a mouthful of apple with a confused look on his  
face. "Mhy Mnnffot?" he asked with his face still stuffed. "Try  
swallowing first before you say something Trunks." Chuckled Gohan in wry  
amusement.   
  
With a protesting gargling noise, or at least Gohan hoped it was that  
and Trunks wasn't choking on the apple, Trunks swallowed the huge  
mouthful and then asked, "Why not?" "She's an innocent and not from  
here. The androids are something we have to deal with." Pointed out  
Gohan firmly.  
  
She was an innocent. If something bad happened to her because they  
didn't protect her like they had promised, then they could only blame  
themselves. Gohan knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if  
something bad did happen.  
  
"So you aren't the LEAST bit curious about what she could possibly do  
with her power?" questioned Trunks as he looked around hungrily for more  
food. "No." Answered Gohan. "Not even a little?" grinned Trunks "No."  
"Not in the slightest..?" "No." Said Gohan again starting to get annoyed  
with Trunks. " Not at all then?" asked Trunks with a lopsided grin.  
"N..Yes not at all." Grumbled Gohan as he glared at Trunks who was  
trying to keep from laughing at him.  
  
"Well boys I hope we didn't miss anything fun." Laughed a voice from the  
doorway. Gohan and Trunks looked and saw Bulma standing there with a  
pleased smile on her face. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like to  
present Princess Serenity of the Silver Moon Kingdom to you." Stated  
Bulma as she moved out of the way.  
  
Gohan watched as Serenity reluctantly moved into view from the hallway.  
She was wearing a slightly tight pale blue tank top and loose white  
shorts with a pair of sneakers and white socks. "Do I look okay? I've  
never worn clothes like this before." She asked with a slight flustered  
blush on her face.  
  
Gohan felt his face heating up from a blush. He really didn't have a lot  
of contact with members of the opposite sex because he spent most of his  
time training. Trying to compose himself he stole a glance at Trunks and  
saw that he was blushing too.  
  
  
  
I know I said Serenity was going to have another major problem, but then  
I rewrote the entire chapter and so that won't be happening until next  
chapter. Sorry everyone. Next chapter there will be more action.  
Arigatou to those who have reviewed so far. It means a lot to me.^_^ Oh  
Read and Review this chapter plz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
